


Drabble 2

by lornrocks



Category: Fandom: Heroes
Genre: Drabble, Kissing, M/M, sylarisgoodatsex, theproducerswanthimtogetlaidalot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-25
Updated: 2013-06-25
Packaged: 2017-12-16 04:45:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/857941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lornrocks/pseuds/lornrocks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I have no idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drabble 2

"Oh God, Sylar!"

The youngest Petrelli bucked and moaned under Sylar. "You're amazing."

Sylar pushes up on to his hands so he can look down.

"I get told that a lot," he replies, a sly smile on his face.

Peter rolls his eyes.

"That's good to know," Peter mumbles, making a face.

Sylar leans back down and plants a kiss on Peter's earlobe.

" _But it only means something when you tell me that, Peter,_ " he whispers, and Peter lets out a moan.

Okay, he could live with that.

**Author's Note:**

> Written forever ago for LJ.


End file.
